fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:EmiyaShiki/The Diary of the Magical Girls ~Prisma Course~ End Sacrifice
Prologue Prologue ???1: Hey, we are going to be friends forever and EVER, righttttt? ???2: ….-pid. Are you stupid? You just shouted at me ‘We are not friends anymore’ yesterday, remember? ???1: Hmm I forgot. Besides, everything is going to be fine! Coz we are Mahou Shoujo’s after all! ???2: Mahou…. Shoujo? You saying that yourself? Wut’s that? Not a ‘Witch’ instead? Aren’t you ashamed of….. Admitting your own weakness? That is merely a product of ‘failure’. Plus, I-I don’t have…. The talent of magecraft…. I just read a little bit of the grimoires…. ???1: What are you talking about? That is already a splendid magic! It’s not even possible for me to do that to be honest! I’d get tired of it real quick anyway! ???2: Don’t deny yourself with such confidence! You really are stupid…. Nothing nice will come out if you give up that soon, alright? If you want to get better with your magecraft, first start with the rune texts and slowly study--- ???1: Study-? Ah, sorry sorry, I will do mah best. ???2: Sigh…. *Ley-Shift activates* Prologue - The Abandoned Grave of the Little Girls ???: Senpai, Senpai. Please get a hold of yourself. It’s not the time for you to sleep now. If you don’t get up, I will…. (jibberish) you. Understand? If I were to be forced out of my hand, I will execute it with my full force. It seems that I have no choice here. Are you sure? I will really (jibberish), you know? MC: zzzz (Pffttt Come at me bruh) ???: ………Ngh. You really aren’t going to wake up do you, senpai? When Senpai falls asleep your ear would just flop like a dreaming Fou and I can easily see that. ………………………. Senpai? I was just joking, Senpai. You don’t need to do any ‘cheek exercise’ over there. I do… respect Senpai for even undergoing such a subtle exercise but…. Please put that effort onto somewhere more important now. *MC wakes up* Matthew: Finally you woke up. Seems like it’s another ambush Ley-Shift over there. It seems like there’s only the 2 of us. This view seems rather…. Unfamiliar. MC: Strange view, indeed. Matthew: Yes. We have travelled to varieties of eras and places and I’m not even sure if we are on Earth right now. An alternate world? Maybe so. But I just can’t settle down. MC: Try contacting Chaldea. Matthew: That is….. No matter how hard I try, it never responds. Maybe we are being listed as MIA in Chaldea again? However… ???: Kyaa------ Matthew: Hmm?----- Something’s over there. That is….. not Fou, it seems. It sounded more…. Bright. ???: Kyaaaaaaa Please get out of the way!!! Matthew: Master! Watch out! Ghaaa! MC: M-Matthew!? Head shot!? Matthew: It’s ok (sob) I’m a Shielder (sob) ???: Ahhhh, seems like we got into a thick face-to-face bump upon first meeting here! Sowwy---! MC: A talking….. Stick? ???: Hmmm? Such a mana reading. Are you perhaps another outsider? AhhH- Thank goodness-- Then would you mind lending me a hand here? MC: Well, let’s hear it then. ???: Well, you see here. I’ve been getting chased over by some very scary people there! And I got BIM PAM POW and got blown away. Matthew: Battle….!? There’s enemy on such a peaceful land? By the way, you are…? ???: You curious?? Fell for my mana, eh? Then I shall tell you my name here! Without further ado, I am-----! The Magical Stick of Love and Justice, Magical Ruby-chan here!!! It’s me(In English)!! Oh, and excuse me for my rude entrance just now. (Bows) Matthew: Oh, that’s fine---….! *Explosion* ???: Oh, The stick’s still alive? Such durability….. Seems like a Jewel-type Magecraft is not just for show, eh? MC: She just blasted at us without warning!? Matthew: ….!? And she’s flying….!? Ruby: It’s that Pink-hair!! She’s the one who blasted me away from my Master! WARNING! WARNING!! *Some time later* ???: Hmmmm more new guests? But….. Both the Master and his companion seemed rather plain. Matthew: Me?---- By the way by companion do you mean, me? MC: Are you perhaps….. Queen Medb? Medb: Oh, you have seen me before? That is rather happy on my part. But I’m slightly different. Matthew: When you mention it…. Your whole atmosphere is indeed different than before. The Tiara on top of your head is rather shining brighter than usual or….. Medb: Oh dear! Seems like I don’t have a choice here! Let me tell you now! The name of the Queen that shall dominate you from now on! I will only say it once so listen ca----refully--- The second time you ask, you’d be turned into my puppies’ snacks <3 Offerings and Slavery are the source of my Energy! I am the Mahou Shoujo amongst the Mahou Shoujos! People call me the Honey Geis Queen, Connacht*Medb! I don’t mind if you put a –chan at the back! MC: Magical College Student Medb-chan!? Medb: It’s SHOUJO, SHOUJO!!! What the hell is with that specific implication! I barely made it there so just match my pace will you!? Anyway, I am just as swift as usual and came here with my lovely chariot. I am currently the queen that ruled over the ‘Country of Honey and Winter Flowers’, understand? If so, hand me that Magical Stick now. *Summons monsters* Ruby: PFFFFTTT----! This Ruby-chan only has one sworn Master! I am not your belonging, ok!? Matthew: Ugh….! The summoned monsters are heading towards us! Master!? MC: Ruby-chan, so that’s an evil Mahou Shoujo? Ruby: Hmmm- That is a rather difficult question for Ruby-chan here. But I do am sick of her ego of ‘It’s my country I can do whatever the fuck I want’! If my Master’s here she’d never forgive her! This woman here needs a PIM PAM POW punishment! MC: Understood. I shall lend Ruby and her Master our assistance then. Matthew: ----Yes! Master! Medb: Oh, for the likes of pigs, you dare to stand against me? Well then, let me hear your scream. Go forth! Reindeerman! Snowman! Show them the power of our nation! *Battle Start* Prologue – The Abandoned Graves of the Girls Part 2 ' ' Mebd: Huh, I lost? Hmmm…. Not too shabby, eh? Seems like my army can’t unleash their 100% strength in this neutral territory. That is one valuable information, I’ve got there. But….. This is just the beginning of the game, you know? My little swines. I am queen Mebd. I can always make a new set of army here. Matthew: I will not allow you to summon more enemies----! MC: Wait, Matthew!!! Matthew: ------! Mebd: Hmm? You call that an attack? That was so weak that I couldn’t notice at all. Chuckles* I know that you’d like to touch me but, please restrain your feather touch, ok? Matthew: Tch---! I’m not done yet! I still can------ do it! Yeeeaaarrrgghh! *Proceeds to knock Mebd* MC: Matthew’s attacks….. are not working!? Mebd: Like I told you, it’s all for naught. YOU STILL DON’T KNOW THE RULES YET it seems. But not bad…. Not too bad. That desperation… that patheticness! Though you could be a good snack for Cu-chan, but I guess I’ll just eat you all up here, eh? Matthew: ….Ugh… To think that the battle…. Is so…. One-sided…! MC: Matthew, back down! Something’s not right! Matthew: But if we back down now, Mebd will capture us! I have a really bad feeling on that…! We must not give up that easily! Mebd: …….Hm? ???: -----Yes! You musn’t give up! Matthew: …..!? *Someone running to us* ???: Pant*….. I ran…. Too much…. RUBY! MC: A little girl this time!? Ruby: Yes! My Master! Ruby-chan is here!!! Thank you for your hard work! I, am hereby, fully prepared! Mebd: Hmmm…… To think that you still can stand up after getting ran over by the Chariot….. This new Mahou Shoujo sure has guts. You, speak your name! I don’t mind welcoming you to my INVINCIBLE ARMY! ???: She’s still speaking non-sense there…. I…I am Illyasviel Von Einzbern! I don’t care about any army! More importantly------ Return Miyu to me!! Miyu is! My most precious friend! Ruby! ----Tenshin! Ruby: Roger that! Compact Full Open! Horizon Circuits Full Drive!** Die Spiegelform wird fertig zum! Offnunug des Kaleidoscopsgatter! Kaleid Liner Prisma* Illya! Here upon arrival! Mebd: Excuse me, I take back my recruitment. What the hell is that transformation? I’m pissed now. I don’t care anymore. ------You are getting annoying. I’m going to kill you for real now. Illya: I was careless just now, but don’t think you can get through easily this time! Schneiden----! Mebd: ….! You snotty brat…. Matthew: Wow….it’s working…! Her attack reached Mebd, Master! Ruby: She slowed down! Now is the chance! Illya: Leave it to me! Full charge…. ----FOIRE! Mebd: You snotty brat! Don’t fuck with----!? *Chibi Cu Alter blocked that fire* Mebd: Cu-chan!? Illya: ….!? He covered her…? Ruby: It’s her familiar it seems. Cu-chan: Oi, Mebd. You have been rampaging around too much leaving your own nation opened. You gotta prepare well if you wanna trample on someone else’s nation. See, even the Mana Barrier’s filled with holes, dumbass. We are gonna kill them all later anyway. But only dumbfuck will go for a long battle outside of their territory. If you wanna do it, do it fast. If you fucked up, go back. It’s the fucking basic. Mebd: Cu-chan….! What a valuable advice…! But more importantly! Just now! Your selfless act of self-sacrifice! That is like the perfect mirror of the perfect Sacred Beast of a Mahou Shoujo! Cu-chan: Shaddup, or I’ll throw some salmon at your face. Let’s go back. Mebd: Ahhh, Cu-chan! Kill me please! I love you!! *They left* Matthew: …Queen Mebd and the mysterious familiar, retreated from battlefield…. What a refreshing retreat that was…. Illya: Miyu…. I must save Miyu….!-----Eh…!? *Illya reverts back* Illya: My transformation wore off!? What are you doing, Ruby!? If this keeps on we will lose sight of them! Ruby: Hmmm~? I don’t know why but my mana supply is not stable here. Seems like the connection’s not too good here….MMM….? Nah, I think we’ll be able to see an antenna or 2 loitering around here. Illya: Are you a cellphone or what!? Prologue – The Abandoned Graves of the Girls Part 3 ' ' Illya: My name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern. I’m currently enrolled in Grade 5 of Homurahara School’s Elementary Department. A-and I…. Uh…. Am…. Currently… A Mahou Shoujo…. Here… It’s so embarrassing introducing myself like this…! Um, thank you so much for finding and protecting Ruby. (bows) Um, Miss Kyrielite…? Matthew: If you don’t mind, you can just call me Matthew, Miss Einzbern. Illya: Oh, then please do the same to me! You may just call me Illya then! All my friends call me that way! And uh…. May I know who… (gulp) is this handsome (gulp) Onii-san is…? MC: You may just casually call me Jacky Onii-chan here. Illya: O,Oniichan…? Ugh, t-that’s kind of tough…. Ruby: Well that is because Illya already has an Eternal Onii-chan here--. But don’t you think, with Onii-san, and all, it’s so taboo-istic and deep, don’t you think that’s rather nice? Illya: What are you talking about Ruby!? No, I don’t mean that…! If you don’t mind, can I just call you Mr.Jacky? An-and, uh! I am kind of relieved here despite wandering around in an unknown place here…. Matthew: Really? If so, I’m glad too. Ruby: Hoho, they do have one common trait though. Those Dem Burst Parts. They sure remind us of that useless maid, eh? Illya: NOT THAT!! Matthew: Chuckles* So let me re-confirm Illya’s situation here… So while you are moving to the World from the real world, a trouble occurred…. And because of that, you and one other Mahou Shoujo, Edelfelt got involved, And you ended up here. But after that, Miss Miyu got kidnapped by some mystical creatures, And then the Mahou Shoujo that called herself Queen Mebd appeared, and attacked without warning…. Is that correct? Illya: Yes. I just arrived here so I don’t really know anything about this bizarre world. Matthew: We, who came from Chaldea are in the same situation here… But at this point… Illya, you and your friends… Might have come from a different parallel universe from ours. That is one thing that shall not be mistaken. Illya: Oh, yeah! Jacky Onii-san is also a Japanese, right? I wonder what kind of world is Jacky Onii-san and Matthew living in? Matthew: ….ugh…. MC: We will… leave that story for another time. Illya: Right! How careless of me! I have to go save Miyu now! But I would really love to hear more about Chaldea! Ruby: Well, after that impact with Miss Matthew, I just did my own analyze out of whim here…. Matthew, you installed a rather rare class of a Servant, eh? Matthew: Y-yes, it’s called a Shielder. Oh, but rather than Install, I am--- Illya: Oh yeah, about that! I just realized something! I can’t Install my class cards here! Rubyyyyy what should I do now? If this keeps up, I won’t be able to--- Ah, sorry for interrupting your conversation, Matthew. Matthew: It’s fine. Let’s see. It’s a sort of bizarre magecraft that would manifest a heroic spirit onto my body. Even in Chaldea, more Demi-Servants exist, but they are only exceptions for the case of Grand Order here…. Or maybe, Illya, you could be special in your own term. If Miyu could use the same magecraft as you— Maybe there could be a clue on why did she get kidnapped. Don’t you think so, Master? MC: Hmmmm Matthew: Master? MC: Don’t you think Demi-Servants are rather similar to Mahou Shoujo? Matthew: Wh-what!? What are you!? Me, a Mahou Shoujo!? Ruby: Oh, you have realized, my comrade! I can smell the scent of a tremendous amount of Mahou Shoujo talent within Matthew! Oh, and, when I got blown away, I actually prayed for an unknown Mahou Shoujo to save me--- This could be my instinct as a Magical Stick, don’t you think? Illya: I will not forget you for abandoning me during a battle…. Matthew: ………Mahou….Shoujo….. Ugh…. *Beep Beep* Dr.Roman: Jacky! Matthew! Finally gotcha! Are you 2 okay!? Illya: Wh-whaaa! A hologram!? Matthew: Doctor! Yes, we are all fine! It’s okay, Illya. This is Doctor. Roman. A medical doctor affiliated with Chaldea, and a great ally of ours! Dr.Roman: Hmm? What is this rather…. Cute…? Mana reading I’ve got here? Jacky, can you look to the right a little bit more? Is there any wonderful servant nearby? *Zooms to Illya* Illya: E-eh? You mean, me? MatthewL Doctor, Illya’s impression on you is getting the worst turn, so please discipline yourself. Dr.Roman: Nah, don’t worry. I realized that. Let me act like a proper adult Onii-san here, then! Put that aside, more importantly… You are all---- TRAPPED IN SOMEONE’S REALITY MARBLE! *Part 3 Ended* 1 ins – A Very Very Strange Nation of Sweets ' ' ???: Miss Miyu…. Miss Miyu…! Miyu: …..ugh…. ???: Miss Miyu! Miyu: …Sapphire….? Is that….. you…? Sapphire: Yes, Miss Miyu! Sapphire is here! Oh poor thing... What have they done to you…. Miyu: Sapphire…. Thank goodness…. You are still…. Ok… Sapphire: Yes….! I am very sorry….. To have come this late…. Ugh…. ------Please hold on a moment! I shall release you from there with my knife mode! Miyu: No…! You musn’t… touch….! This contraption…. May look like a lace ribbon upon first observation, but it keeps sucking my power out relentlessly… I am sure it will do you nothing but harm…. You will be sucked in alive… Sapphire: No… Miss Miyu! Then what should I!? Miyu: More importantly, tell Illya----- Please tell Illya----- The danger that lies within this castle….. The existence of a terrifying enemy…. Sapphire: Miss Miyu…… Understood! This Sapphire promises that she will return to your side, Miss Miyu! *Chapter starts* Matthew: …… Illya: ……(Gulp) Dr.Roman: Please don’t get surprised and listen, all of you ARE TRAPPED INSIDE OF SOMEONE’S REALITY MARBLE---! Illya: Phew… Ruby: Nah… Matthew: Um….. MC: Um, what’s a Reality Marble again? Dr.Roman: Ah, I see, right, gotta start from there. Allow me to explain. A Reality Marble is one of the magecraft that lies within the deepest category of magecraft itself. To put it simply, it materializes the mental phenomena of the user, a magecraft that overwrites reality with the ‘state of mind’ of the user. It is indeed a forbidden arts among the forbidden arts, it’s a major magecraft one step only next to magic itself. Just like the Unlimited Blade Something. However, no matter how much you look at it, it’s impossible for it to retain itself for such a long period. A Reality Marble is somewhat like a man-made reality. Once the world catches the irregularity, aka the contradiction to reality itself, the world would have fixed the ‘bug’. For that, a Reality Marble is a magecraft that can only hold itself for a matter of minutes. That is all for today’s lecture. Do you understand now, Jacky. And the cute lady over there? Illya: Um…. So in conclusion, this world is basically, made by someone else, right? Dr.Roman: Exactly. However, I have never heard of any Reality Marbles of such scale though. Illya: ….I-I see… When we jumped to this world, I saw a view of a foreign country for one instant… It was rather clear and wide. And we also saw a dark space engulfed in darkness… To think that everything was a magecraft…. A world made by someone! Dr.Roman: Yup, exactly. Well, it was worth the effort to explain to see you getting surprised. Well, since Jacky has been rather quite distorted in a sense that he’d just think ‘everything’s fine’ nowadays. Oh, by the way (gaze). Seems like I haven’t introduced myself. (Gaze) Once again, I am Romani Archman. Just call me Doctor, Roman. So cute little missy. May I know your name? You affiliation? And your hobbies? We catch a minor reading from you as a servant and yet you are a legit human here. Yes, you are different from a Demi Servant or a Servant Replica. And this tremendous amount of mana…. Are you perhaps, the owner of this Reality Marble? And can you please just tell me your name already? Illya: Nonono! I-I am just a regular Mahou Shoujo here! --------No, that doesn’t sound right either! And, sorry for my late introduction! My name is Illyasviel Von Einzbern! Dr.Roman: Ah… Such politeness! Ahh, sorry for rushing you just now! But, Einzbern…. Einzbern, eh…… Seems like my flag has been destroyed the moment we have met. Illya: …? Mr.Roman, do you perhaps, know my Mama by any chance? Dr.Roman: Nah, just that I have seen that name somewhere before in the past. Seeing you here, I must have made a mistake here. MC: Doctor, is it possible for us to return to Chaldea? Dr.Roman: Yup. It’s fine as long as Matthew is there. You can return to Chaldea at least. And yeah, we’d like you to return as soon as possible. The space over there has an irregular reading here and we don’t know what would happen next. Matthew: Oh, regarding that matter. Can we somehow request a shelter for Illya in Chaldea somehow? Dr.Roman: Hmm….. About that, I’m afraid it’s impossible. It is rather impossible by the theory of Ley-shift. Only Jacky and you can return. However, it’d be a different story if she signs a contract with Jacky as a servant…. Even so, even if that is possible---- It would be a breach of our policy as a guardian of Humanity Orders of not significantly affect the flow of time of another world. Matthew: No, please hear me out, Doctor. She is actually from a parallel universe. And since this is a Reality Marble, so there shouldn’t be much of an effect from our actions, right…? Let’s request help from Da Vinci-chan too! With that--- Illya: Miss Matthew? Um…. I’m actually fine by myself. Thank you very much (bows) But I’m fine. I have to go rescue Miyu now. I can’t allow only myself to hide in a safe place. So I would still keep on even if I have to do it myself. Matthew: Ugh….Illya…. Fou: Fou, Fou! Kyuuuu…… Matthew: Fou---- Illya: WOW! WHAT IS THAT FLUFFY FLUFFY!!! I wanna touch it so badly!!! …Hah! I-I’m really fine! Dr.Roman: Jacky, you truly understand the situation right? MC: Mahou Shoujo’s cuteness is….. stronger than the Earth’s gravity…? Dr.Roman: Jacky! I never knew you were a comrade! Ah, no no NO! DON’T MISUNDERSTAND! Please staffs! Don’t look at me with those judgemental eyes! You made a mistake! I’m here in Chaldea for the sake of my Zen training! I don’t know a single Otaku Culture here! Da Vinci: NIIIIIICE!! Da Vinci-chan approves! Dr.Roman: Wait! Da Vinci-chan!? Out of the blue!? Da Vinci: I heard your stories. This Da Vinci here shall assist you then. From the observation of our metre here, it seems to be true that Matthew couldn’t unleash her strength at all. Upon observation, it can be said that due to the ‘rules’ of the Reality Marble, you are in a state of incomplete now. In that world, there should be their own rules, and their own Craft Essence. Try to adapt, learn, and practice more. That would be a rather valuable experience to both Matthew and Chaldea. Well, as for the kidnapped Mahou Shoujo…. Just do something bout it, ok? Dr.Roman: Whoa, you sure said some harsh stuff in the end…. Fine fine! We shall continue our observations towards that world from here. I promise that you 2 will definitely be able to return. But please at least return to redelegate your forces. This is an order, understood? MC: Thanks, doctor. Dr.Roman: Sigh….. Matthew: Master, I would like to stay here. Someone has to protect Illya somehow. Though I may have trouble against Mahou Shoujos, but if it’s magical beasts, I should be able to do something about it…! So please, Master. Please return here as soon as possible. MC: Understood…. I will be back in a flash. Matthew: Yes! Master! Thank you so much. *Some time has passed* Matthew: Doctor! The summoning circle is set! Dr.Roman: OK----- Ley-line, connected. You can come back here anytime now. Illya: Jacky Onii-san, Miss Matthew, thank you very much! Though it was true that I was prepared to do this alone… But I am very happy now! I really really appreciate it! MC: I’ll be back soon! So take care! Dr.Roman: Welcome back, Jacky. You gonna depart again very soon after you prepare yourself, right? I’d like you to take a break first at least, but seems like that can’t do. Well, let us at least prepare something that Illya and Matthew might like. MC: Have you traced down the reason of my Ley-Shift yet? Dr. Roman: Well, I did some research on that….. I did… but…. Well… … I think it’s rather lucky that you got to return alone. Oh, I mean, just try looking at this. *Shows CCTV video capture* Dr.Roman: This is the record before the both of you disappeared from Chaldea. First, Jacky, you have fallen asleep here in the control room. Then, after spotting you, Matthew tried to wake you up. Matthew: …. Sigh, why would you fall asleep here. Trismegistus, and the observation device would get upset with you here. Senpai… *She suddenly gears up* MC: …..Matthew….? What? *Leyshift commenced* *Record ends* Dr.Roman: And so…… I shall leave the interpretation of what happened to you then. I shall leave it to you in regards of her treatment. Da Vinci-chan seemed to have known more about this but she just kept telling me a secret and stuff. And regarding Illyasviel, a warning here-------- First, you are a member of Chaldea. The only Master capable of reviving human’s order. We shall keep your return in a stanby at all times. Please just don’t forget about your duty as a member of Chaldea. Please make your decisions cautiously and if necessary, make a proper one even if it is a cruel one. Understand, Master Jacky? MC: Oh yeah, where’s Da Vinci-chan? Dr.Roman: Oh, she’s back to her lab. She said she wanted to pass you something just now. Before you depart, stop by her lab later. *MC departs* Blackbeard: I heard, I heard!! Phantom: ……. Blackbeard: You got invited to the Mahou Shoujo * Tropical Land didn’t ya???? Allow me to join please! UHUHUHUHU! Ah, What is a Mahou Shoujo? It’s the dreams of Girls! Everyday’s a Sunday, apartments everywhere! Flash&Excitement? Kirakira*HapiHapi, Henshin, Half-naked, Skin-tight Leotard, Fallen, A book… Mahou Shoujo…. Mahou Shoujo……Grrrr….. It’s the embodiment of a gentleman’s dreammmmm!!!!!! -----Btw, a brown one should be nice! Phantom: …..Yes. For my love, I shall sing, Exotic and Arabian----! MC: Um, I’m kinda rushing now. Blackbeard: I can’t hold on any longer! MC: You are gonna soil the Mahou Shoujos so nope. Blackbeard: WWWHHYYYYY Nazeeeeeee!? (He spoke English so I just used Romaji here) BUT WHYYYYY!? It’s a one and only wish that I have entrusted to you! MY COMRADE!!! WHERE DID THE TERMS OF OUR BRO CODE GO!? You are not going to bring us along no matter what, right!? FOOOOOOOO THEN--- Then I’ll spill it to NERO and SHUUTEN about this!!! I am being very serious here!!!! (Trivia: Nero is voiced by the same voice as Cardcaptor Sakura while Shuuten Doji is voiced by Magica Madoka) Phantom: That will not do…. That will not do, Captain Kuro…. Shouldn’t we bring out our trump card, Kiyohime? Blackbeard: Ah, nope. That is not funny at all. I am NOT that much of an asshole…. AAHHH!!! HE FLED---!!!! MC: Tch, just wasted my time on those trashes….. *Leyshift Activates* MC: ……Hm? Matthew….? Illya!? ???: Mr. Jacky!!! MC: Ruby? Ruby: Mr. Jacky! There’s a trouble here! Please come with me! MC: What happened? Ruby: Illya and Matthew------ They got kidnapped by people that call themselves the residents of Nation of Sweets!! *Part 1 Ended* 1 ins – A Very Very Strange Nation of Sweets Part 2 ' ' *Inside the Nation of Sweets* Resident: Please stay here forever------ Until the end of the product expiration date-------. Let’s live with us and lead a sweet and fragrant life---. Residents: Have a bizarre and fun experience in this Nation of Sweets! Yesterday was nostal-sweet, it’s already the past-sweet, life is shoreet, so relax your shweelder! (All the sentence were mixed with sweet puns) Matthew: No, um… I really can’t…! Illya: H-hey, anyone! Anyone of you know about Miyu….. The girl with a black hair!? Please, hear us out----! MC: Matthew, Illya! Are you alright!? Illya: Onii-san! I-I’ts ok! *Squeezed* Matthew: Senpai…! I am sorry! We tried to collect infos with everyone else here but---- We just got ourselves here before we knew it! *The residents started swarming on Matthew* Matthew: Ah! Please return that glasses to me! Ruby: This is a rather beautiful view in a sense! REC 2 young beauties, getting swarmed by some Marchen creatures. Such a view. Wow. (Gulp) REC Illya: Ruby! Don’t just look there, do something! MC: Matthew, let’s just settle them down a bit, will ya? Matthew: -----Understood! *Matthew transforms* Matthew: I shall try to subdue them with minimum power here. Illya: -----Me too! *Illya transforms* Illya: I cannot just stop here! *Battle Starts* Resident: Mahou…..Shoujo….? Resident: Mahou Shoujo!? Residents: It’s the Mahou Shoujos----! It’s the Mahou Shoujos----!! Ruby: Ooohhh---? They didn’t seem to retaliate much though? There’s still plenty of them there and they fled rather quickly. Matthew: Did they panicked just by seeing Illya’s transformation…? Illya: That kinda hurt…. Oh, um, you over there. Can you please listen to us!? Resident: Kyaaaaaaaa it’s the Lord Mahou Shoujo!!! I’m not spoiled yet!! My expiration date is still way ahead of me!!! Illya: Oh, when I look at you more carefully, you do look tasty… MC: If you don’t tell us everything, you will trigger our Lord Mahou Shoujo’s anger you know? Illya: Eh? Y-yeah! Ro-roaaaarr! Resident: Eeeeekkkk, if it’s Lord Mahou Shoujo’s orders---- Matthew: Um, so---- We managed to gather some info around here. If it’s the Queen of this of Sweets, maybe she knows more about the situation…. However, Queen Mebd just called herself the queen of of Honey and Snow right? I wonder if they are actually different person? We will be arriving the of Sweets soon. MC: A queen and yet…. A Mahou Shoujo at the same time…. Huh? Illya: Sigh, another queen….. For a Mahou Shoujo to rule over the land and all, it just sounds so out of place…. Ruby: Well, Ruby-chan here doesn’t mind to going Snake(Yes, Metal Gear Solid Snake, she really said that) into that castle--. Well, we gotta get some clues here. Even if you’d ask me to stroll around the whole world, this Reality Marble’s too huge for me. Plus, it’s not gonna do good if I leave Illya too far away! MC: Guess we have no choice but to go to the castle then. Illya: Y-yup. Guess we’ll have to listen to Onii-san this time. But still, I’m kinda scared here. Ruby: What if it ended up like Luvia and Rin:- Mana x Violence x Age = Destruction. What should we do if it’s that kind of Mahou Shoujo we are facing!? Matthew: Um, Master…… I always wanted to ask you one question these whole time but…. What is that fluffy accessory that you are wearing on your head? It resembles Fou’s ears though. MC: It’s a present from Da Vinci-chan. Matthew: A present? I suspected that it might have an adaptability function over this world but the exterior looks rather…. Unique. Illya: O-oh, sorry! I didn’t notice any difference at all! I’m starting to get scared of myself for not getting surprised by bizarre costumes…. Due to someone’s invasion here my fashion sense is getting destroyed day by day…. Ruby: Illya! You can’t afford to feel down over this! The fate of the Mahou Shoujo fashion industries hang heavily upon on your shoulders! You have to go to the offense! MOAR! By the way, are you interested in Brazilian swimsuit? Illya: No! If I fought as a Mahou Shoujo with a swimsuit, it’d be a pure jailbait! Sigh, who’s fault do you think that we ended up like this? Please take some responsibility- Ah! I can see the castle now! *Part 2 Ended* 1 ins – A Very Very Strange Nation of Sweets Part 3 ' ' *Inside the castle* ???: Wow! Guests! Guests! What a lovely day, today. Welcome in! Please enjoy these tasty snacks! MC: You are…. Nursery Rhyme…? NR: I…am Nursery Rhyme? If you say so, then it must be it! Let’s have thousands of welcoming tea-party! Nursery Rhyme is a magical girl, Tommy Thumb’s adorable picture book. She completes the task of a Mahou Shoujo, the fleeing you and the broken me. Let’s make everyone’s wish come true, shall we? Matthew: …….Ugh….Doctor? Dr.Roman: Oops! I thought everyone has forgotten about me. Uh, well---- She is a Servant alright. However she doesn’t seem to be the generator of this Reality Marble. But at the same time, she seems to be a Master. Well, should be apparent enough after seeing her controlling that legion of Magic Beasts. It is safe to assume her to be a Caster. Everyone please be careful! Matthew: Understood-----Wha, Illya!? And Master!? Ruby: They seem to be enjoying the tea party without giving a care to the world there. As expected no less from Illya! Illya: Phew, thank goodness we could talk in one piece. I am Illya. Illya Von Einzbern. So Nursery Rhyme, you are a Mahou Shoujo and yet at the same time… the queen of this nation am I right? NR: Yes. I am great! I can order just about anything! Illya: T-then, milord! Please allow me to make a request! Can you please help me to ask about your citizen and a friend of mine who came to this world with me? Anything will be fine! I just want to get as much info as---- NR: Ok. If you play with me, I will tell you! Illya: Eh? MC: Is there any Mahou Shoujos there other than you? NR: I will give you the answer once you played with me. Illya: U-um… Nursery-chan!? We can play later right? NR: Nnnooo (Shakes her head) That’s becoz I’m bored. I’m really bored! Mr. Black Sheep was my only playmate all these time! Have you seen my Black Sheep? A very very adorable sheep. Illya: Black….sheep? I-I have never seen him before though. Meeeehhh Meeehh, haha just kidding. NR: Oh, he doesn’t sound like that. Oh, Illya, you are really bad at this, don’t you? Mr.Black Sheep sounds like this--- bwaaah bwaaah--- Illya: ….wow, a real one liner. Bwaaah--- bwaaaah--- NR: Yes, very nice! Let us all call upon him now! Bwaaaah---- bwaaaaahh--- *NR started chanting some voodoo stuff* NR: Come forth! My black sheep! *A demon pillar appeared* Illya: -------!!!! Eeel…..Awawawawawawawawa….! I HAVE NEVER HEARD OF THIS! Matthew: T-this is…! NR: I’m tired of those sweets citizens. They crumble and break very easily. It’s no fun. Well, they are based off of a human so I guess can’t help it then. But my Black Sheep is very nice. He is nicer than anyone else. He is willing to play with me forever and ever. -----So let’s play! *Roaarr* MC: Matthew, switch to Illya’s Support now. Matthew: ----Yes, Master! Illya, please leave the defense to me! Illya: I-I’m counting on you, Miss Matthew! *Battle begins* World End Match – Nursery Rhyme ' ' *After the battle* NR: Ahhh--- That was fun! Ehh--? You are looking for someone? Should have told me earlier. Illya: WE DID!!! Someone with black hair, slightly taller than me, and she’s a Mahou Shoujo just like me…! Ruby: A moment please! If it’s Miyu’s appearance you want----- I don’t mind presenting some of Illya’s Secret Photo Collection Selection! Illya: Wait! I have never heard of that! I’ve got nothing but a bad feeling so please stoooooopp! NR: Mahou Shoujo….? So your friend is a Mahou Shoujo too? ……. I see. Then, I guess I dunno anything after all. I think you should just give up, unfortunately. MC: What do you mean by that? NR: This world here, is a jolly and blissful Party Halls for all the Mahou Shoujos. Those who got tired of playing here will disappear one by one. That was the RULE. There’s nothing we can do about it. Matthew: I see. So it is true that there are more Mahou Shoujos other than Mebd. NR: I guess so. And those hardworking Mahou Shoujos would make their own playground. Just like my of Sweets. And as for others… There’s the of Sea and Dragons and the of Dead Library, And uhhh…. Yes! The of Honey and Snow! I have heard of countries with those names. But I am not too sure what kind of Mahou Shoujos are there though. And then… Ilya: And then…? NR: Nah, it’s nothing. Here, take this. You can have this. It’s a gift to thank you for playing with me and Mr.Black Sheep. That was really fun. Illya: A gem!? So beautiful…so big….A D-d-d-d-d-Diamond!? Ruby: Key Item Get!! Ruby-chan seems to feel a sort of affection to it. Illya: I-I cannot accept this gift! Such a priceless gift… Though Rin would be happy about it but even if you give it to me…. NR: It’s fine---- I am a Mahou Shoujo, remember? Which means, my precious shining star---- That gem of star might help you in searching for your friend! Illya: Jacky Onii-san…. What do we do now? MC: You should accept it with sincere gratitude here. Illya: ….I see…. It’d be more impolite if I don’t accept it, right? NR: Yes, it would be impolite! I’m a Queen, you know? So I am very generous! Hehe *We then left the castle* Ruby: We have finally done it, Illya! Let’s go acquire more of the gems at this pace! Illya: Um…Ruby? Don’t you think we are forgetting our initial goal? We still don’t even know how is this going to help us here… MC: Btw, Matthew. You realized something? Matthew: About our battle just now, right? Yes, for some reason, my attack worked on her. It’s really hard to explain here…. Is it because Queen Mebd and Nursery Rhyme have different attributes as Mahou Shoujos? Or was there any changes occurred within me? Dr.Roman: I don’t see any changes within Matthew from the monitor though… Ruby: That isn’t true at all---- Miss Matthew’s Mahou Shoujo(MS) Power is skyrocketing! Dr.Roman: MS Power? The mana system from your universe sure is unique in its own way… And I thought a talking Magecraft was strange enough, Due to that overly unique personality of yours, it could be said their your worth has escalated from being merely rare to a mere junk here…. Illya: I am sorry for the trouble…. Please just ignore 9 out of 10 of what she always say. Ah… the gem is so shiny…! *The gem shines* Matthew: Nursery Rhyme’s gem is shining to one particular direction here though… Dr.Roman: Hm… That direction… From the map of this Reality Marble, it seems to be a vast sea with varieties of Islands assembling there. Judging from what Nursery Rhyme said, it should be the of Sea and Dragons. Illya: of Sea and Dragons… MC: Ok then. Let’s head to that area! Matthew: So are we deliberately avoiding Queen Mebd’s of Honey and Snow? abide the rules of magic in a nation of magic…huh? Maybe we should just heed to it. I shall trust Master’s instinct on this. Illya: I agree on that. There’s too much of stuff we don’t know here. If we just head there recklessly we might just fall into some devastating traps…! Since we have decided, let’s dash! Miss Matthew! And Jacky Onii-san! *1 ins Chapter ended* ' ' 1 ins EXTRA I ' ' *Continuing our journey* Illya: Hm…? This place is….. Ruby: OOOOOOOOOHHHHHH---? That atmosphere seems to tell us that its departing from his original form. Matthew: Well, it does seems like a rather way too jolly---- Master, would you like to request a thorough check from the doctor? ???: No need for that, woof….. A sugar shall be enough to keep me up during a tiring day…. Especially to the brain. But too bad, I don’t find any sweets and sugar I want here. And so, all of you in front of me are no different from a beehive’s honey. You are just as kind, naïve and as lewd as you can be. Ahh, just like a cat! I shall take that pink cake of yours!! Illya: S-something just came out of the blue…!? Ruby: A murderous alcoholic being in such a deadly world!! Plus, she seems to be a servant and not at the same time…. Matthew: Is she perhaps…. A Mahou Shoujo, too? MC: That’s just another small fry enemy. Fake Tamamo Cat: HWATT!? Don’t be rude! There’s no such fried food called ‘small fry’! As long as its tasty, it’s fine!! Illya: I failed to follow the speed of evolutions from her conversation! Tamamo: I shall not back off! I shall not kneel! And I shall eat! Even I do step on the wrong brake pedal at times. Welp, no such thing as an accelerator and an escalator pedal for a Cat Car anyway. So in conclusion, Master… I am the Strongest Cat Mahou Shoujo there is. Though there’s a fake behind it, don’t mind it. Just think of it like a renewed price tag when a fish is losing its freshness in a fish market. Matthew: (Stares…) ….Something’s off. The flow of conversation’s rather too organized for Miss Tamamo Cat. Illya: This? Consistent? Are you serious? MC: Let’s try fighting then. Matthew: I think that is the best solution here. Fake Tamamo: What…? I already said I’m pulling the card of the Carrot Cake…. All of you only know TamamoTamamoTamamoTamamo! Why won’t you acknowledge CAT!? Special effects and special buffs here and there! *Battle start* Fake tamamo: GGrrr…. Not bad, even Tamamo’s beaten to a pulp… Well, it’s like…. What’s all this Mahou Shoujo about anyway? *Fake Tamamo shatters* Illya: She turned into a Magic Stick and broke!? Ruby: Seems like that magic stick has been emulating a lot of functions here and there. Well that was pretty much broken provided with that kind of personality, but to have been able to clone a humanoid…. Ruby-chan wants that too!!! Illya: I shall declare that you will only be up to no good if that comes true!! MC: She’s more like a fake Mahou Shoujo though… Ruby: Welp, anything’s possible in this world! Matthew: Well, it was a relief that what we have fought wasn’t really a Servant. However, we also failed to gain any intel from her other than her hostility towards us. MC: Guess we are just unlucky this time Matthew: I wonder if it’s too weird to wish for an enemy that talks sense…. Ruby: Anyways. I don’t think that is the last of them…! Illya: We have to see more of them….? Well, to be or not to be, we shall leave it up to you, Jacky Onii-san. *1 ins EXTRA I Ended* 1 ins EXTRA II ' ' *While we are minding our own business* Fake Astolfo: Whoa, so you have come, monsters! I shall be your next opponent! Stop snooping around my horn or I’ll just blow it! Illya: She came out refreshingly but how are you going to blow that horn? Fake Astolfo: Well, I will just (whisper) Matthew: You don’t need to reveal a new Noble Phantasm here Faketolfo! Faketolfo: Well well now, that won’t do! I’m a Mahou Shoujo this time, my only selling point was the item! Plus, I’m pretty fine playing as a Mahou Shoujo don’t I? Illya: H-he’s right…! Though it’s frustrating how true that can be… Plus, being a Boku-Musume is rather charming in a way…. MC: Mahou…..Shoujo…? Illya: Eh? Why are you shaking your head like that? Did I say something weird…? Ruby: Oh my little Illya. If you were to dwelve too deeply into this matter you’d be fallen into another TRAP. Boku-Musume’s darkness is rather deep and dark… Illya: I-I somehow got what you mean! Faketolfo: Though there’s a fake behind my name but well, whatever. Matthew: Um…. Just one question, especially Miss Ruby. Ruby: Yes? Oh, you finally agreed to start making a boom out of yourself in the Mahou Shoujo industry by becoming the first ever Shield-wielding Captain? Matthew: No. I cannot simply leave Mr. Leonidas—I mean, put that aside, Is it even safe to consider Astolfo a Mahou Shoujo? Aside from the current flow of event. To be exact, I am still kind of confused on how is it possible for my attacks to work in this Reality Marble..! Ruby: ….Hm, but I do catch some impressive MS power from Faketolfo. By from what I can see, it is safe to say that Miss Matthew now rivals her! Matthew: I feel more insecure after hearing that somehow! Faketolfo: Hey~ Ready yet~ Can I go back for a nap? C’mon let’s fight already--- I’m done waitinzzzzzzzzzzz….. Illya: Um, uh, sorry about that! She’s falling asleep! Matthew: Sorry for the off-topic delays. Since I can be a battle asset now, I shall go with my full power! Faketolfo: Really? Yay!! Now you may ‘investigate’ me all you want. *1 ins EXTRA II finished* 2 wei! The Nation of Sea and Dragons I Miyu: *pant*…. *pant*… *Door opens* Miyu: ….! ???: -----Miyu. Miyu: ……. ???: C’mon answer me will you, Miyu? Miyu Edelfelt, are you still unsatisfied with me? Miyu: …ugh… Don’t touch me…. Release me at once…! ???: That overflowing mana of yours…. Magnificent. Not only your mana. Your existence itself serves as the perfect vessel. Just a little bit more, then we could reach the outside world. Just one more step and my dream would be realized. Miyu: I have no intention to talk to someone who never show their face! ???: *chuckle*… I am… Lady. They all call me by that name… So long you are a Mahou Shoujo, you can never REVOLT AGAINST ME… *Lady went and uh… I dunno what but she got close to Miyu* Miyu: Sto…..ngmh.. *Lady backed off* Lady: …..tch… You…. Bit my lips… Well, with that innocent face you sure are a ferocious one. But I like it. Miyu: ……..? Lady, don’t tell me you are….? Lady: *chuckle*…. That constriction, Vovla Dieu(? Someone correct me in the comments if I have misspelled) is alive…. Either it invades the mana circuit that lies deep within your consciousness first------- Or your beloved Irisviel would come save you first----- I wonder which comes first? No matter. Even so, I will still exact the abandoned dreams of the girls---- Miyu: Ugh…. Illya…… *Part 1 Ends here* ' ' Category:Blog posts